


Work Day

by Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, Xander needed to have a long conversation with both his boyfriend and his adoptive little sister. The first word would be 'I'. The last 'you'. He just wasn't sure what the middle part was going to be quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Day

Xander stared into his drink, counting bubbles: little tiny pockets of air that rose up so fast his eye almost missed them, to explode into nothingness the minute they touched air. He'd think it was appropriate, if he wasn't so ... whatever he was. The Xander special: two parts angry, another two sad, a single shot of frustration, and top it off with a garnish of brokenness that sank down to the bottom. Mix it up and shake.

"Is _that_ what you'd been doing there? Sounds fascinating. And you found all of that just digging through a bit of rock?"

Sun-kissed blonde hair bounced with an air-head's enthusiasm, but what came out was pure Oxford brilliance. "It was more complicated than just digging through a bit of rock, but that's the end result, yes. I was so grate from have Sayid for my crew-chief again -- you've met Sayid, haven't you? Tall chap, speaks rather poor English but he's a brilliant scientist and his skills with managing a group of confused students is just superb. I couldn't have done it without him. And, before you ask, this paper will be co-authored by _both_ of us. I have no intention of shorting him the credit he is more than due."

Laughter rich and sincere rang out. "Never crossed my mind that you would, Dr. Lamberd. You've more integrity than that."

"Oh, posh. I simply want him to keep working with me! Have you _seen_ him? He's utterly gorgeous -- built rather like yourself, slender but as powerful as any of those more hulking brutes."

"Dr. Lamberd, you flatter me."

Xander didn't realize the cheap plastic glass had cracked until liquid dripped down to his cuff. He _knew_ that purr, that direct stare he didn't have to look at to know was there, the one that said this deep blue of my eyes, that's all for you. The slight curve of my lips, pink and soft and so very kissable, that's yours too. All you have to do is lean forward and take it -- and I'll let you. I _want_ you to. That's right, just tilt your head a bit more and it'll be perfect. I'm sex incarnate and I'm offering myself to a beautiful blond that looks like Buffy, sounds like Willow, and has Giles' perfect accent.

If Xander didn't realize Spike was doing this intentionally, he'd probably cry. He still might, but he was going to try and at least make it to the car first -- he did have _some_ pride.

Well, he had shame. Lots of shame. And crying in front of a roomful of people, half of whom knew exactly what Spike was doing, would only increase his shame until he was roughly the size of an ant, praying to be stepped on.

He mentally promised to start stepping on as many bugs as he possibly could.

Dawn found him at the coat-check, roughly pawing through jackets while anger made his hands shake and his vision dim. He knew she was there, her distinctive orange-based scent as familiar as her breathing, the inhalations shallow but the sound of it deeper than any other of his female friends. He ignored her. He wasn't interested in hearing what she had to say, because he knew what it would be. Oh, don't be like that, Xander. He's just playing and making contacts for people, that's all. Nothing at all big and he should stop being such a baby and go make up with his boyfriend.

"You do know _why_ he's doing this, right?" she asked in total disregard to Xander's mental script.

For a moment Xander considered continuing to ignore her. Years of taking Dawn seriously when few others would, however, kicked in and Xander bit back his anger long enough to meet her gaze. "Because he enjoys humiliating me. Didn't you know it was our new favorite kink? Hurt me, baby, hurt me harder."

Dawn snorted but didn't wrinkle her nose. "Ew, Xander, please _try_ and remember I'm not supposed to hear about your sex-lives. I'm not supposed to see them, either, but I gave up on that back when I was living with you." When that failed to make Xander flush or relax a little she pushed off the door jamb to take his arm. "He's not doing it to humiliate you, Xan."

"Oh, no? So he had some other reasons for picking the woman most likely to show up every single fault I had? And oh yeah, lets not forget that she's a _woman_. You know I think that -- "

He broke off abruptly, turning his head away so she'd face his bad eye. It was insulting, but it was better than letting her see the anguish. Not that he was hiding anything from her, really: cool, gentle fingers traced the delicate skin at the base, a touch he allowed only from her or from someone he wasn't going to allow it to, ever again. Nails brushed at the very corner and Xander knew they would come away damp.

"No, Xander," Dawn said. "He picked her because she's the fastest way to get your attention. You know, that attention you haven't given him all evening?"

"I was -- "

"Working, we know." Dawn turned his head, eyes darker blue than Spike's but with that same mix of vulnerable intractability met his and held. "You've been working really hard, Xander, but the point of this evening _wasn't_ to work. It was to spend time with our friends and our family, not the people you're so busy making secret negotiations with. Remember? And, just so you know, Willow's spent the last half an hour threatening to magically bean you, and _I'm_ the one who suggested Spike talk to Dr. Lamberd."

Xander's eye felt gummy as he blinked, tears vanishing in a wave of heat and a specific flavor of humiliation that only Spike could ever produce. One that made him melt inside, emotions so focused inward that he wasn't aware of when Dawn disappeared or when Spike replaced her.

"Hey."

His mouth opened, dry tongue curling around words he knew he couldn't give voice to. His babbling had vanished over the years, but it was times like this when he missed it most because then he'd at least be saying _some_ thing. Sometimes it was even the right thing.

Spike solved his problem by leaning forward and kissing him. When they broke apart, Spike's eyes were as bright as Xander's wasn't. "Stupid bastard. Come on, we can go home and you can tell me what's got you so busy at work -- and don't give me any bull about secrets and confidentiality."

Xander automatically put on his jacket when Spike handed it to him, nodding. "Okay. And, um, then I get fucked into the mattress?"

Spike's smile was diamond hard and unyielding, but his eyes were soft. "Maybe. If you tell me _everything_."

Knowing that 'everything' wasn't going to be a problem, Xander made sure to wave cheerily at Dr. Lamberd as they left. The woman smiled back -- and winked.

Obviously, Xander needed to have a long conversation with both his boyfriend and his adoptive little sister. The first word would be 'I'. The last 'you'. He just wasn't sure what the middle part was going to be quite yet.


End file.
